Myles Bots (Third Edition)
The Myles Bots, also referred to as the New Lion Guard, are a group of superheroes established by Zachary Delightful who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of destroying it and are the self-proclaimed protagonists of the series. Members Myles Bots Current * Black Ranger: The selfless, confident, enigmatic and reasonable member of the group. During the events of Sing It Live, he and the other members didn't interact much. He later became an ally by being associated with Billy Cranston, saving the planet by association. Months later the Myles Bots are able to intersect more after their sworn enemy was destroyed. He is now friends/roommates with Zachary and the others. In "Requiem for a Villain Part 1", he is declared the leader and the 'fiercest' of the group. * Jay: The intellectual and maturing member of the group who wields unlimited energy powers. He was the first-known member of the group to gain seniority after becoming an ally in Summer Edition 2. After this initiation, he abandons what remains of his distaste for Zachary and from then on goes from simply being Mel's partner to apart of the group becoming the 'fastest' of the group due to the nature of his powers. * Will Turner: The most powerful member of the group and the captain of the Flying Dutchman who avenges the people Simba indirectly or directly killed as well as saving the world firsthand. He joined the Myles Bots after deciding to stay with Zachary and meeting his teammates. He is the 'bravest' of the group, using his firepower to defeat any enemy that stands in his path. Honorary Members * Pink Lars (Joined as of "Welcoming Visit") * Lana Loud (Joined as of "No Swim Required") Benefactors * Zachary Delightful * Carrie Courageous Auxiliary Members * Stinkfly Allies * Dave Seville * Ronnie Slithers * Craig Slithers * Silas Ramsbottom * The Snack Pack * Chloe Park Former Members * Raize Utonium (Ended when he was rescued from his death though resigned from the team after he decided to head back to reunite with her daughters sans the late Bubbles) * Rocket Raccoon (Ended when he was assassinated after he smashed into a billboard and was seemingly killed though left uncertain if killed by fall or explosion or even really perished) * Donatello (Ended when he resigned from the team and left the city to undo all the damage his enemies caused therefore leaving Spider-Man to take his place as leader) * Donald Davenport (Ended when he was strangled to death by a surviving Grizzly Bear only to be avenged by Spider-Man when he indirectly kills him) * Spider-Man (Ended when he leaves the team so he can focus on defending New York and his primary skit) Gallery Myles Bots File:Black Ranger 2017.jpg|Black Ranger File:Jay Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Jay File:Will Turner POTC 5.jpg|Will Turner Secondary Members File:Stinkfly 2016.jpg|Stinkfly File:Pink Lars.jpg|Pink Lars File:Royal Flush.jpg|Lana Loud Benefactors File:Bionic Finn.jpg|Zachary Delightful File:Scarlett Facade.jpg|Carrie Courageous Former Members File:Professor Utonium 2016.jpg|Raize Utonium (left) File:Rocket Raccoon MCU.jpg|Rocket (presumed deceased) File:Donatello 2012.jpg|Donatello (left) File:Spider-Man Homecoming Film.jpg|Spider-Man (left) Allies File:Nugget.jpg|Dave Seville File:Ronnie Slithers.jpg|Ronnie Slithers File:Silas Post-Redemption.jpg|Ice File:Oracle.jpg|Craig Slithers File:Diamond Destiny.jpg|Diamond Destiny File:Bear Chloe.jpg|Chloe Park Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Murderers